ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 in film
There are numerous films set to be released in 2017. While some films have announced release dates but have yet to begin filming, others are in production but do not yet have definite release dates. Highest grossing films The top films released in 2017 by worldwide gross are as follows: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Teen Titans 2, Beauty and the Beast, The Fate of the Furious and Despicable Me 3 have grossed over $1 billion. Beauty and the Beast is also the first live-action musical film to cross the mark, as well as the second remake (after 2010's Alice in Wonderland). 2017 box office records * In China, the country recorded a new single-day record as well as an all-time admission high on Saturday, January 28, with over ¥755 million ($110 million) registering an admission of over 21 million moviegoers, beating the previous record of ¥647 million ($98.4 million) and 17 million admissions set the previous year. Both records were set on the first day of the Chinese New Year. * In May, China had its first consecutive monthly gain in box office revenue in more than a year, led by Indian film Dangal, followed by Hollywood film Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales. * 2017 has been a record year for non-Hollywood foreign films in the Chinese market, with the success of films such as India's Dangal, Thailand's Bad Genius and Spain's Contratiempo. As of November 5, 2017, non-Hollywood imports account for 72% ($519.7 million) of the year's foreign film box office revenue so far ($723 million), with Dangal alone accounting for 27% ($195.8 million). * The Marvel Cinematic Universe became the first film franchise to gross more than $11 billion with the release of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. With the subsequent release of Spider-Man: Homecoming, it became the first film franchise to gross more than $12 billion, and with the release of Thor: Ragnarok, the MCU became the first film franchise to gross more than $13 billion. It also became the first film franchise to release three movies in one year that all made over $800 million dollars worldwide and opened to over $100 million domestically (through the aforementioned entries). * The Despicable Me franchise became the highest-grossing animated franchise ever ($3.6 billion), surpassing the Shrek franchise. Studio records * Walt Disney Studios became the first studio ever to reach $6 billion at the global box office in consecutive years (following a $7.6-billion gross in 2016), and the first studio to reach $5 billion globally in three consecutive years. Film records * In China, the country recorded a new single day record as well as an all-time admission high on Saturday, January 28, with over 755 million yuan ($110 million) registering an admission of over 21 million moviegoers, beating the previous record of 647 million yuan ($98.4 million) and 17 million admissions set the previous year. Both records were set on the first day of the Chinese New Year. * Resident Evil: The Final Chapter scored the biggest three day (Friday to Sunday) opening in China with an estimated 636.9 million yuan ($92.7 million) debut, according to official local sources. This toppled the previous record holders Transformers: Age of Extinction (632 million yuan) and Captain America: Civil War (628 million yuan). *''Beauty and the Beast'' broke Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice s records ($166 million) for the weekend debut in March ($174.8 million) and for a spring release and Pitch Perfect 2 s record ($69.2 million) for the highest weekend debut for a musical film. * The Fate of the Furious broke Jurassic World s record ($316.6 million) of largest foreign weekend debut ($432.3 million) and Star Wars: The Force Awakens s record ($529 million) of largest worldwide weekend debut ($532 million).http://www.boxofficemojo.com/news/?id=4284&p=.htm * Teen Titans 2 broke Furious 7 s record ($147.1 million) of largest weekend debut in April. * Wonder Woman grossed $103.3 million in its opening weekend, breaking the record for a female-directed film previously held by Sam Taylor-Johnson's Fifty Shades of Grey ($85.2 million on 13–15 February 2015); the film also became the highest-grossing World War I film, surpassing War Horse ($79.9 million on 25–28 December 2011). In North America, it also crossed $411 million, making it the highest-grossing superhero origin story film ever domestically, beating out Spider-Man ($403.7 million in 2002). * Despicable Me 3 broke The Twilight Saga: Eclipse's 4,464 theater count with a theater count of 4,529 theaters in it first week. it would have seven more theaters in its 2nd week, going to 4,536 theaters. *''Dunkirk'' has currently grossed $525 million, making it the highest-grossing World War II film of all time, surpassing Saving Private Ryan ($481.8 million). *''Dunkirk'' has currently grossed over $523 million, making it the highest-grossing World War II film of all time, surpassing Saving Private Ryan ($481.8 million). * It broke Hotel Transylvania 2 s record for largest September opening weekend ($48.5 million), and Gravity s record for largest fall opening weekend ($55.8 million) when it opened to $123.4 million and, subsequently, went on to become the unadjusted highest grossing horror film in history, surpassing The Sixth Sense ($672.8 million). It is currently the third highest-grossing R-rated film, after Deadpool and The Matrix Reloaded. * Heroes Forever: The New Resolution set a record as the largest amount of theater counts in the month of November with 4,225 theaters, surpassing ''Heroes Forever: The New Beginning'' s 4,180 theaters. * Star Wars: The Last Jedi grossed $104.7-million in its opening day, becoming only the second movie (along with Star Wars: The Force Awakens) to gross more than $100-million in a single day, and making the Star Wars franchise the first film series to include two movies that recorded $100-million grossing days. * 2017 breaks 2016's record with most films that crossed over $500 million. 17 films have grossed over $500 million. Those are the ten films in the table above as well as It, Justice League, Logan, Transformers: The Last Knight, Kong: Skull Island, Dunkirk, and Coco. It also broke 2016's record of films that crossed over $600 million with fourteen (It, Justice League, Logan, and Transformers: The Last Knight have all grossed over $600 million). Events Award ceremonies Festivals List of some of the film festivals for 2017 that have been accredited by the International Federation of Film Producers Associations (FIAPF). 2017 films January – March April – June July – September October – December Deaths References Category:Years in film Category:2017 in film